uzumakifandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Jak určitě každý ví, tak Uzumaki Naruto je hlavním hrdinou seriálu Naruto. O Narutově narození či původu se ví velmi málo. Na začátku je uvedeno, že na Listovou vesnici (Konoha) útočil Devítiocasý liščí démon Kyuubi no Youko, kterého porazil Čtvrtý Hokage tak, že démona zapečetil do zrovna narozeného Naruta použitím techniky Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin . Při tom musel obětovat svůj život. thumb|left|199px Naruto ve svém dětství o přítomnosti démona ve svém těle vůbec nevěděl. Naruto žil od narození sám, měl proto drsné dětství. Lidé z Listové ho právě kvůli Kyuubimu nesnáší. Čtvrtý Hokage chtěl, aby se k němu lidé chovali jako k hrdinovi, což se tedy nenaplnilo. Vesničané se mu vyhýbali a děti si ho nevšímaly. Naštěstí se Naruta ujal jeho učitel z Ninja akademie, Chuunin Umino Iruka. I přes to, že Irukovi vlastní rodiče zahynuli ve spárech Kyuubiho, tak Iruka neobviňuje Naruta za jejich smrt. Místo toho ho Iruka přijal skoro jako svého syna. Iruka se stal prvním člověkem, který Narutovi věřil. Naruto bere Iruku jako náhradu své rodiny. Po složení Geninské zkoušky je Naruto přiřazen do týmu 7, který vede Hatake Kakashi. Do tohoto týmu patří také Narutova oblíbenkyně Haruno Sakura a jeho rival Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke Narutova osobnost je opravdu zajímavá. Je velice lehkovážný a občas nemilosrdný vtipálek. Rozhodl se, že chce, aby ho celá vesnice znala. Proto je Naruto nazýván číslo jedna nejhlasitější ninja v Listové. Naruto je velice ambiciózní (ačkoli občas arogantní), není ale moc chytrý, měl nejhorší známky v závěrečné zkoušce na Ninja akademii. Jeho pokoj je plný misek od Ramenu (nudle). Žije svým snem, že se stane největším ninjou všech dob. To prohlašuje skoro neustále a nazývá to jako „svou cestu ninji“. Nejlepší ninja v Listové je Hokage, a proto Naruto sní o tom, že tohoto titulu jednou dosáhne. Spíš je tedy přesvědčen, že ho dosáhne. Naruto také chce, aby ho všichni kolem uznávali. thumb Naruto je energický a sebevědomý, ninja kariérista, ale i tak má v podstatě dobrou povahu. Jeho skutečnou silou je jeho silná vůle. Naruto jedná téměř vždy podle svých pocitů, je velmi odhodlaný a má své hodnoty, kterých si váží bez ohledu na cokoliv. Vždy se snaží být šťastný a veselý tak, jak je to jen možné. Ačkoli je tvrdohlavý a vznětlivý, tak jeho odhodlanost a touha po zlepšení svých schopností velmi ovlivňuje lidi v jeho okolí. Jednou Naruto pomáhá s tréninkem vnukovi Třetího Hokageho, Konohamarovi, a naučí ho, že cesta k úspěchu vede pouze tvrdé práce. Narutovy hlavní záliby jsou zalévání rostlin, dělání si vtípků z ostatních, kanadské žerty, jídlo a mluvení, spaní, atletika a sporty, ale ze všeho nejvíc ho baví trénovat jutsu a poutat pozornost. Má velký smysl pro humor. Jeho osobnost a charakter jsou asi největší pomůcka pro to, aby se stal Hokagem. Naruto je chytrý vtipálek, který překoná své oponenty pomocí své extra silné vůle a občas také pomocí štěstí. Jediná výhoda k jeho jinak průměrným Taijutsu a Ninjutsu je obrovská síla démona Kyuubiho, který mu dodává velké množství červené Chakry. Ta způsobí, že se Naruto velmi rychle léčí a v bojích je pak téměř nezastavitelný. Naruto se během příběhu učí nové a čím dál skvělejší techniky. Kyuubiho obrovská síla nemá jen výhody. Na počátku není Naruto schopen dobře ovládat svou Chakru a už vůbec ne Kyuubiho. Postupně se to teprve učí. Například v dramatické bitvě proti Sasukemu Naruto využije hodně síly Kyuubiho, a proto pak začne jeho vlastní tělo slábnout až omdlí. Hlavně během Chuuninské zkoušky si Naruto utvoří různé názory na ostatní lidi. Začne se více kamarádit s ostatními Geniny a také se začne více zajímat o tým Maito Gaie a o Gaaru.Při této zkoušce také pozná, že talent může Nahradit tvrdá práce a snaha nikdy se nevzdávat. Po ukončení druhého kola chunninské zkoušky se thumb|leftNarutovým učitelem stane legendární sannin Jiraiya. Jiraiya ho nejdřív nechce trénovat, ale po Narutově Eronátlaku Smiling na to přistoupí. Když při tréninku zjistí, kdo Naruto je, rozhodne se stát jeho učitelem natrvalo.Naruto X GaaraPři tréninku ho naučí chodit po vodě a také Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Největším přínosem, pro Naruta však bylo, že mu Jiraiya ukázal jak používat Kyubiho sílu. Jiraiya a Naruto mají také velmi podobnou povahu Naruto sice v chunninské zkoušce porazí Nejiho, ale chunninem se nestane, protože Orochimaru zaútočí na Konohu a zkouška byla zrušena. Naruto porazí génia Nejiho a při útoku také po neuvěřitelné bitvě i Gaaru.Při souboji z Gaarou taky pochopí, že strach nikdy ničemu nepomůže. Narutova největší síla je, že dokáže ukázat lidem dobro v nich samích a to jak u Nejiho tak u Gaary. thumb|150px V Konoze se po konci útoku na listovou ukáže Sasukeho bratr Itachi a jeho partner Kisame, ze zločinecké organizace Akatsuki. Akatsuki chce Naruta unést, kvůli Kyubimu., ale díky Jiraiyovi se jim to nepovede a Naruto pochopí, že musí zesílit, aby přežil. Po záchraně Konohy odchází Naruto s Jiraiyou hledat 5. hokage Tsunade. Při hledání Jiraiya učí Naruta Rasengan.Vysoce náročnou techniku 4. hokage.Naruto trénuje sám a trénink mu způsobuje velké bolesti i zranění. V tuto dobu Naruto k Jiraiyovi přilne jako k vlastnímu dědovi.Naruto vs Kabuto Naruto se s Tsunade pohádá a ta mu nakope zadek. Naruto chce použít Rasengan, ale pořád ho nedokáže ovládat a Tsunade ho snadno vyřídí. Naruto se s ní vsadí o chakrový krystal, vzácný přívěšek 1. hokage, že zvládne Rasengan do týdne. Narutovi však Rasengan nejde ovládnout, ale při souboji s Kabutem ho Naruto zvládne i když málem umře. Naruto se Nakonec i s 5. hokage vrátí do Konohy. thumb|left|165pxPo návratu se však stane něco nečekaného. Sasuke, který je po souboji s Itachim v nemocnici, vyzve Naruta na souboj. Sasuke i Naruto spolu tvrdě bojují a nakonec proti sobě použijí Rasengan a Chidori. Kakashi je však od sebe odhodí a oba narazí do nádrže z vodou, kde Sasuke vidí, že Narutova technika je silnější. Sasuke po této zkušenosti odchází k Orochimarovi a Naruto z ostatními ho pronásleduje. Při tomuto pronásledování se ze všech stanou přátelé na život a na smrt. Naruto jen těžce vidí jak při soubojích ostatní odpadávají a on Nakonec ostane proti sasukemu sám. Sasuke už je však posedlí svou mocí a po krátkém souboji se Naruta pokusí zabít.Naruto kyuubi rasengan Naruto však vyvolá sílu kyubiho a nastane tvrdý souboj.Sasuke nakonec Naruta donutí vyvolat sílu pláště démonií lišky, která jeho tělo vyčerpá a Naruto omdlí. Sasuke však Naruta nezabijethumb a odchází k Orochimarovi. Naruto je odnesen Kakashim se středními zraněními do Konohy. Naruto kvůli Akatsuki i záchraně Sasuke odchází na 2,5 roku z Konohy, aby mohl trénovat s Jiraiyou. Naruto se vrací z 2,5 letého tréninku a jsou na něm vidět změny. Vyrostl, trochu změnil oblečení a taky psychicky dospěl i když ne moc. Naruto se po návratu do vesnice postupně se všemi shledává a hned ze začátku musí Tsunade ukázat své schopnosti, v souboji s Kakashim. Ještě před soubojem zjistí, že všichni jeho thumb|leftpřátelé už jsou Chunnini a Neji dokonce Jounin. Nejvíc ho však šokuje, že Gaara je Kazekage. Naruto se však nevzteká ani nežárlí, ale upřímně to Gaarovi přeje a věří, že to taky dokáže. Při souboji s Kakashim mu pomáhá Sakura a oba se snaží ukrást Kakashimu zvoneček. Nakonec díky Narutově chytrosti ho Kakashimu ukradnou. Naruto jako tým Kakashi má novou, velmi nezajímavou misi, ale ta je změněna a přidělena je jim záchrana Kazekageho, kterého unesli Akatsuki. Tým Kakashi vyrazí do Písečné a při této cestě je Naruto hodně smutný, protože unesli jediného člověka, který zná Narutovu bolest.shut up Naruto při záchraně zjistí, že je Gaara mrtvý a ze vzteku vyvolá plášť démonií lišky, ale tentokrát s 2. ocasy. Dokonce přestane rozeznávat přátele od nepřátel, ale Kakashi dokáže potlačit jeho chakru. Chiyo, která s nimi byla na misi nakonec vymění svůj život za Gaarův, protože ji Naruto dokáže změnit a dá ji opět víru ve vesnici. Tu se opět ukazuje jak naruto dokáže měnit lidi. Po návratu do konohy je Kakashi mimo a tým 7. je doplněn dvěma novými ninji. Yamato je Kapitán a je schopný potlačit Kyubiho chakru. Další člen je A.N.B.U. thumb|leftSai. Naruto a Sai spolu nevycházejí, ale nakonec se z nich stanou přátelé. Vydávají se za zvědem, který je u Orochimaru, ale místo to narazí na samotného Orochimaru. Naruto vybuchne a promění se v malého kyubiho se 4. ocasy. Naruto sejme Orochimaru, ale než ho stačí dorazit, Yamato potlačí Kyubiho chakru. Naruto no Kitsune and Orochimaru the Sannin Po sledování Orochimaru se nakonec shledají se Sasukem, který už na ně kašle a dokonce se je pokusí zabít. Orochimaru mu však v tom zabrání a tak odejdou a nechají tým Yamato tam. Naruto si uvědomí jak je oproti Sasukemu slabší a proto z Kakashim začnou trénovat, aby Sasukeho dokázal porazit. Naruto se po namáhavém tréninku velmi rychle naučí ovládat větrnou chakru a Nakonec po neuvěřitelně tvrdém tréninku, dokáže smíchat větrnou Naruto vs. Kakuzu a rasen shuriken vs. 4 srdcachakru s Rasenganem a vytvořit jutsu třídy S nebo možná i vyšší. Z touto technikou vyřídí Kakuza, ale jen díky své chytrosti a thumb|228pxrychlému uvažování v boji. Technika ho však zraňuje a proto ji nesmí používat. Naruto a tým Kurenai se vydávají na lov Itachiho a Sasukeho, ale nakonec se jen těsně se vrací s prázdnou. Itachi dal navíc Narutovi speciální sílu, proti Sasukemu, ale zatím se neví co. Po návratu z lovu Naruto zjistí, že Jiraiya padl v boji a naprosto se zhroutí. Díky přátelům se však z toho dostane a odejde trénovat na horu Myoboku se svým novým učitelem Fukusaku. Zjistí se, že Naruto je na sennin techniky neuvěřitelně talentovaný a tak velmi rychle zvládne Sennin-mód. Zajímavosti Kitsune – liška (狐) je v japonské mytologii velmi známý znak nejen ve spojení s Liščím démonem alias Kyuubi, ale objevuje se i v moderní kultuře. Kitsune ráda dělá vtípky a po přeměně do krásné ženy se snaží svádět muže (což je nejspíš inspirace pro Oiroke no Jutsu – sexy technika). Naruto má blond vlasy, protože podle pověry, když lišky zesílí a zmoudří, tak se jejich srst změní na zlatou. 10. října, kdy má Naruto narozeniny, byl v Japonsku “Taiiku no Hi” (Den sportu a zdraví) - dovolená plná fyzické aktivity. Pak byl tento den přesunut na druhé říjnové pondělí, což jsou shodou okolností narozeniny Tenten. Kishimoto Masashi, tvůrce série manga, v nedávném rozhovoru pro americký Shonen Jump řekl, že jeho dětství bylo jako to Narutovo v Ninja Akademii. Také se zmínil o tom, že má vymyšleno, jak sérii Naruto ukončit, ale prý je k tomu ještě velmi dlouhá cesta, máme se tedy na co těšit (bude víc dílů než má Tak jde čas? ). Naruto přidává k mnoha větám (skoro všem) slovo „-ttebayo“ (ってばよ). Často je slyšet „Dattebayo“ (だってばよ). Tato věta nemá žádný význam a Naruto ji říká jen proto, aby nás tím štval. V anglické verzi anime říká „věřte tomu!“ (Believe it!). Spekuluje se o tom, že Naruto je možná příbuzný Yondaime Hokageho, protože oba mají špičaté blonďaté vlasy, modré oči, krevní skupinu B, přivolávají žábu, atd. Jiraiya si také všiml, že Yondaime (Čtvrtý Hokage) a Naruto také má podobné osobnosti. Navíc v dílu 83, když se Naruto ptal Jiraiyi na to, proč si ho vybral za studenta, tak mu řekl, že je velmi podobný Čtvrtému Hokagemu. Je to celkem pravděpodobné, protože pak by to rovnou odpovědělo na otázku, proč byl Kyuubi zapečetěn zrovna do Naruta. Hodně se také debatuje o tom, zda Naruto patří více k Sakuře nebo k Hinatě. Hinata je teď na západ od Japonska oblíbenější jako Narutova holka (v Japonsku spíš Sakura). Není tedy jasné, koho dá Kishimoto s Narutem dohromady. Smysl by mělo dát spolu dohromady s hlavní mužskou postavou a hlavní ženskou postavu, tj. Naruta a Sakuru. Překlad jména Příjmení „Uzumaki“ (渦巻) je slovní hříčka. Znamená to trojrozměrná spirála, něco jako vír. Listová vesnice má symbol lístku, který je nakreslen jako spirála se šipkou. Pečeť na jeho břiše je spirála, symbol na zádech jeho bundy a ramenech je spirála a jeden z jeho útoků, Rasengan, znamená „točící se koule“. „Uzumaki“ může také znamenat vír. „Naruto“ může znamenat vír nebo bouři a je to také jméno pro nakrájenou tyčku Kamaboko s růžovým vírovým vzorem uprostřed, která se používá jako zálivka pro Ramen (Narutovo oblíbené jídlo). Japonci někdy používají tento výraz jako označení zavináče (@). Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(multi stínový klon) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(stínový klon) Rasengan Futon:Rasenshuriken Chou Chakra Rasengan Chou Odama Rasengan Odama Rasengan Kuchiyose no Jutsu(přivolání-Žáby) Oiroke no Jutsu(sexy technika) Haremu no Jutsu(technika harém) Sennen Goroshi(1000 let bolesti) Bunshin no Jutsu(Technika Klonování) Kawarimi no Jutsu(náhrada, přemístění) Henge no Jutsu(přeměna) Kakuremino no Jutsu(kabát neviditelnosti) Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi(Armáda rotujících klonů: Útočná formace) Bunshin Taiatari(výbuch klonu) Rasen Rendan(dvojitý rasengan) Shihouhappou Shuriken (všesměrový shuriken Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto kombo) Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto kombo, 2000 úderů) Konbi Henge (kombinovaná přeměna – s Gamabuntou) Kategória:Naruto a Co.